Pilot
Ever since Melinda was a little girl, she has had the ability to speak with earthbound spirits. These spirits use Melinda as a way to send messages to the living, sometimes this information is confusing to understand at first. In Synopsis Melinda encounters the ghost of a soldier who died in a helicopter crash during the Vietnam war. Plot Melinda and her grandmother are walking through a funeral home, where she sits down next to an elderly man. Her grandmother and her walk up to the open casket, where Melinda realizes that the elderly man she was sitting next to is the man in the casket. The man walks up to her and asks for her help. He tells her that he didn't have time to tell his now widowed wife goodbye or how much he loves her and asks Melinda to pass on the message for him. Many years later we see Jim's and Melinda's wedding. While they're dancing, Melinda sees a strange occurance happening at the window. The marking looks like the points on a compass. Jim asks if she sees something, and for the sake of their wedding, she tells him no. Jim's deceased brother, Dan, talks to Melinda and tells her something about Jim to tell him whenever he feels like quitting. Andrea pulls her to the dance floor, and catches the bouquet that Melinda throws. The next day, Melinda walks into the store and finds a compass that neither she nor Andrea brought in. She tells Andrea that Jim has a surprise for her. Later that night, Jim shows Melinda their new remodeled house. Melinda wakes up from a bad dream in the middle of the night. When Melinda is brushing her teeth, the same image from before shows up on her fogged bathroom mirror. She walks out towards the stairs and a spirit of a soldier is climbing up the stairs screeching help me. The next day, Melinda talks to Andrea about the ghostly encounter and tells her that she's not going to tell Jim and spoil the moment. Melinda tells Andrea that places aren't haunted, people are haunted. Andrea asks why this guy is haunting Melinda, to which. she responds, he's just lost. That night, she wakes up realizing Jim isn't in bed with her. She looks outside and sees him on the roof. He tells her he's fixing something and that he'll be back in and for her to go back to bed. She turns around and the soldier is now in front of her. He tells her he doesn't know where he is and that they told him that she could help him. She asks who to which he replies that he doesn't know. She tells him that he's not supposed to be in her home, it doesn't work that way. He tells her that he needs to go home because his wife is pregnant and she doesn't know where he is. He describes the surrounding he sees, a 'low' valley where it's dark. Tropical rainforest sounds and leafs appear around them. She asks him his name. Paul Adams, a sergeant from Fort Driscoll. In the morning on her way to work she calls Andrea to tell her she's late. A dog crosses the road, she freaks out and hits the breaks. Her eyes fall on the memorial statue on the center square, on it she reads sergeant Adams his name. It states he went missing during the Vietnam war in June 1972. Melinda goes to the V.F.W. to get more information from Joe Grimaldi, as Jim told her if anyone would know he would. She sees Grimaldi's wife's spirit sitting in the room, she tries to ignore her. The wife is pushing her to give Joe a message about a lost key. She drives to the address that was known of Adams' family. His compass starts pointing towards the house. At the house lives a guy Paul's age, Michael Adams, his son. He tells her that Paul went M.I.A. three months before he was born and no one ever found his body. He tells how amazing it is to miss someone you never met, even though his mother used to talk about him every night. Vera, Michael's wife, is nine months pregnant, almost exactly the same as Paul's wife was when he died. This causes a big change that sent a ripple effect through the spirit world, by which Paul resumed his search for his wife and child. Melinda has a dream with Alice in Wonderland effect. Opening a door in a strange hallway she finds Paul in the rainforest, she asks him who told him that she could help him. She wakes up and is scared by Jim returning to bed. While doing research on the internet she finds out there's a place in Vietnam called Lo Valley, she thinks this might be the place Paul meant. Paul waits for her in front of her shop, she takes him to his grave. He remembers the helicopter crash in which he was and that the last thing he saw was a waterfall. He realizes that it's not his wife that is pregnant. That she has died by now as well. He's glad that his son was named Michael, that's what he wanted, since his father was named Michael. Melinda goes to Michael to tell him about Paul's last moments. Michael is wondering how she knows all this, by hearing she talked to Paul's spirit he gets mad and throws her out. Melinda arrives home, to find out that Jim almost lost another person and that they're both in the death business. Later that night Michael stands on the front porch, he tells her that the Pentagon had lots of use with the information she gave him. They are going to search for the helicopter. But he still wants to know how she knew and how she got the compass. Paul appears and tells Melinda he is proud of his son. He says he was lost but he's finally home and now he can watch over Michael, Vera and his grandson. Finally he wants to walk down the lane with his son. Later that year Melinda attends Paul's reburial. Michael, Vera and their son are handed the folded flag. Paul watches with Melinda and tells her he's finally able to go into the light. Melinda then notices a family kneeling by a grav. The father stands up and asks her if she's able to see them. Cast Main Cast * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda Gordon * Aisha Tyler as Andrea Marino * David Conrad as Jim Clancy Guest Stars * June Squibb as Grandma * Grace Fulton as Young Melinda﻿ * Eddie Jones as the Older Man﻿ * Wentworth Miller as Sgt. Paul Adams (ghost) * Jon Polito as Joe Grimaldi * Rodney Scott as Dan Clancy﻿ * Balthazar Getty as Michael﻿ * Allison McDonell as Vera Adams﻿ Category:Episode